User talk:RustyPete12
I would recommend you check out the moved version of this wiki here where the current community is at. 17:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I am requesting to adopt this wiki and I was asked if you wanted to adopt or become an admin on this wiki? :::Hey you are promoted to a sysop now. See for how to use your rights. ::::I deleted the Human article because it didn't look good in the wiki so I deleted it and besides that article was pretty short. IRC is short for "Internet Relay Chat". If you'll see this page, you can join the IRC in two ways. Best used with FireFox. --HavocReaper 16:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello :Can I have my sysop/bureaucrat powers back? Go to and then click on user rights log and then fill in the checks on what to promote me to. Thanks... Don't do that. The staff already demoted him once. Slip, the current adminship is fine here. --HavocReaper 20:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ummm... hello. Megatron1 said on Brandon Rhea's talk page that I should ask you about my sysop powers, but yes it can count as other guys too. I can't believe you aren't appreciating the fact I gave you your rights back and you just aren't appreciating it. :( ::You didn't understand what I said at all. You can ask whoever is an admin to delete, block, or whatever you need them to do. Enough with the power want, it will only damage your chance at getting it. MegaTron1XD 06:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Seriously You need to learn how to tell what is relevant and what is not. MegaTron1XD 02:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sysop :Think I could become a sysop seeing that this wiki lacks activity. Jello Rabbit 20:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering if anybody contributes here anymore. I want to expand this wiki and make it better but it seems like I am the only contributor. 22:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm just trying to earn a badge. That's a cute dog on your profile picture. Is it yours? Sadly, no. That dog picture is just one that I found on. RustyPete12 01:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Return Hi Rusty. I was wondering if you were planning on coming back. We are in need of a bureaucrat here. Please let me know otherwise I am going to have to contact wikia since we are in real need of a crat here. Hello. Yes, I'm planning on coming back. Me, be a bureaucrat? Well, I can give it a shot. RustyPete12 19:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok. Also, I thought you were already a bureaucrat. I checked the user rights log and it says you were promoted to crat... Admin/Crat Rights Since there are only 5 members in this community, and 1 of them being you, but as being one of the most active members of the community, can I have 'crat/admin rights? I would appreciate it if you give me 'crat, so I can promote a few users, but I'm highly fine with admin, to revamp and cleanup MediaWiki pages. Thanks! Go to for promotions, and my user name is Bullet Francisco. --Bullet Francisco Talk 13:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, Bullet Francisco; 'crat/admin rights are yours! RustyPete12 13:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you give re-give me 'crat rights, I accidentally removed them :( --Bullet Francisco Talk 17:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I completely disagree with this, and I will be contacting wikia staff to get them removed. You must wait at least four months after a block to get promoted. Mr. Anon 21:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Bullet Francisco's promotion Why did you promote him without notifying me? I definitely disagree with his promotion. I have seen his poor handling of disputes on the wiki, and the fact that he was blocked makes him uneligable. Next time you promote someone to bureaucrat, consult with me and the other bureaucrats first. I may not edit much, but I will respond to comments on the talk page. Mr. Anon 21:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) My apologies, Mr. Anon; I had no idea. Please forgive me! RustyPete12 16:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :He's going to re-give me admin rights on Nov. 1st to see if I have good handling with them. --Bullet Francisco Talk 21:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Why I'm not going to even ask why? Why is there a page that says you know whatGolden Manda 20:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :RustyPeter apparently has forgotten that he is an admin and therefore has admin powers, including deletion. Mr. Anon 00:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Activity Are you still around? -- 23:36, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I am; I've simply moved on to other things. Affiliates? HI I came from Wiki Yoshi Wiki And i wonder if you wanted to be affiliates with us. I think it will fit since we're both Side series of the Mario Games. And as you see our wiki isnt as populated as it was but we still have a lot of articals. I also been a long time player of Donkey Games and could help you guys out. Best of Luck AquaYoshi (talk) 18:47, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm new to this Wikia. Do you know of any pages that could use fixing? Alockwood1 (talk) 18:43, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Are you the only active admin left on this wiki? Roranoa Drake II (talk) 00:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I am deaf. - Tlsonic 3:35pm, March 2, 2014. Golden Ticket Contest Hi there! Wikia is excited to announce our Golden Ticket contest, the winner of which will win an all-expenses paid trip to E3 2014 in Los Angeles as the biggest fan there to represent the massive Nintendo Wikia community. Please feel free to enter the contest yourself! We’d also appreciate it if you’d let your community know about the contest. Due to the narrow timeframe for the contest, I took the liberty of adding a right-rail badge to your main page that links to the sign-up page. Feel free to remove it if you want, but I think it'll be a good way to let your community know they have a chance to represent your community at E3. Thanks, and good luck! Mhadick (talk) 22:41, May 23, 2014 (UTC)